Teen Titans Dark Arts Master
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: We all have our fair share of Demons, some more than most but non more than me. Hell, I would give my soul for redemption, but my soul is heading there anyways. I own nothing.
1. Rachel Roth

There is an irony in being human. Not having to be just happy or just sad. The nature of being able to be both broken and whole, at the same time. Sounds messed up, and it is. Most of us must learn to love people and use things, I grew up that way, but in the end it cost them there lives.

When someone you love dies, you are given the gift of second chance. You're bound by the past, that is who you are. You're reminded of the feelings of who you are, how you felt at that moment. Your bad choices defined you, they are who you are today. Your future travels the same path with the same people. You can start over, so they say. You don't have to apologize to people that won't listen. You don't have to justify your feelings or actions, during a difficult time in your life. You don't have to put up with people that are insecure and want you to fail. All you have to do is walk forward. The people that were meant to be in your life won't need you. They already understand, because there dead.

I feel like, God expects me to be alone. I feel like, God hates me. Broken, empty, bruised. I feel like, God doesn't look at me and wish that I was something else, because he doesn't like me. I feel like, God doesn't want me to close my eyes and pray for him. I feel like, God already knows I'm dammed to hell.

In the months following a mans death, one thought had returned time and again as I passed others in the street. What demon did I hold? What can I endured? I wondered how many people rushing in and out of shops, or on their way to their work, had lost, or known deep disappointment, grief, fear, or lost the will to go on. Who knows, that's there life.

My life, now that's a different story. Similar to John Constantine, but worse. I am the son of a Witch, the Witch Enchantress. A Witch who didn't want me, so she tried to kill me. Her plan failed and I ended up in an Orphanage in Jump City. I grew up there, and through the years, the people and kids there died, one by one. Hell, there was even a demon attack there once, I conjured up a stronger one to remove it, instead it took everyone else and absorbed the demon before returning to hell.

I threw myself into depression, but I stayed in the Orphanage, turned it into my own home, in memory of the ones I got killed. It was no longer an Orphanage, but a house of sanctuary, dark arts, you name it. It was a new House of Mystery.

Never trust a demon. They have a hundred motives for anything they do. All the demons of Hell formerly reigned as gods in previous cultures. One man's god is another man's devil. As each subsequent civilization became a dominant power, among its first acts was to depose and demonize whoever the previous culture had worshipped. The Jews attacked Belial, the god of the Babylonians. The Christians banished Pan, Loki and Mars, the respective deities of the ancient Greeks, Celts and Romans. The Anglican British banned belief in the Australian aboriginal spirits known as the Mimi. Satan is depicted with cloven hooves because Pan had them, and he carries a pitchfork based on the trident carried by Neptune. As each deity was deposed, it was relegated to Hell. For gods so long accustomed to receiving tribute and loving attention, of course this status shift puts them into a foul mood.

Now, well in most cases I would just be walking around, putting demons back in hell that walk amongst us. The others, I'm either getting electro shock therapy for the trauma or sitting in my room looking at a bloody wall. The blood, is my blood. When a new victim is picked, the blood forms a name, one that is in the city.

That was what I was doing now, waiting for the next victim to be choses so that I could save them. The process sometimes took weeks, months even, but it still came. This time, the blood turned White when it spelled the name. Rachel Roth. Now, when the blood turns white, it means that its not human, and that could mean many things. They could be from space, Haven and even hell. So that meant that I had to approach the situation with care.

Standing up, I grabbed my coat and tossed it on, making my way down stairs to the living room. Once in the living room, I made my way over to the table, where a map covered it. Grabbing the pendent on my neck, I pulled it off and held it over the map like a pendulum. "Loe e twcica atha cyeoeh hhnrlotmfotoh sll enoete r." I said, the chain cutting my hand, blood dripping down onto the map. Once the blood hit the map, it turned white, where it started moving. Following the blood, I watched as it stopped at the old Library.

 **Later, old Library**

Walking forward, I stopped at the doors. The Greek Style was out of place, by a long shot. Clapping my hands together, I held them out. "Sro hdaie ne h dfhotw aymwms heemsione tf." I said, with a red S appearing, not like the superman symbol, but this S was like a demonic symbol. 'I'll have to look in to it later.' I thought, walking up to the doors that were barded up. Grabbing the wood, I ripped it off and tossed it down, where I then did it again and again until it was clear for me to pass.

Pushing the doors open, all I could see was dust. Walking forward, I waved my hand, pushing the dust away with each step. Pulling out a lighter, I lit it, with the flame hovering in place as I removed the lighter. It took off, with me following it further to the back. Once I reached the end, I saw a opening in the wall, leading down below. Following the flame, the passage went into a room with statues of robed people, and markings on the walls, on the far side was an opening.

Walking forward, I still followed the flame as its light got dimmer and dimmer before burning out. That didn't mean that I was close, no it just meant that it had gone as far as the magic would take it, but another would continue on. Taking out the lighter, I lit another flame, with the light reviling a spiral stair case. I watched as the flame went down the easy way, before moving to the side as it hit the bottom, leaving me in the dark. Pulling out a flashlight, I made my way down, planning on finding out why this Rachel Roth was down here to begin with.

After a few flanks, I stopped once I saw a white glow coming from below. Looking down, I narrowed my eyes at the spirits of demons that started to give chase. Stepping back, they surrounded me, each with a weapon and ready to strike. "S nafh,to ea iun csg rnnths emrin cepe f uetttree ycv iuaroarrdadiotnes e lwceeei nhsdpioph nae rnhicoimm." I said, where I then threw my arms out, flashing a bright light around that burned the spirits, sending them back down to where they came, where I then continued my walk down to the bottom.

Reaching the bottom, I saw a passage lit by flames. Walking down the path, I knew that I didn't need the lighter to lead me, because my gut was telling me that this lead me straight to her. I slowed my paste once I heard chanting, which came from the room ahead. stopping at the door, my eyes widened once I saw a pool of blood, with people around it in red robes, holding there hands in the air. I saw the blood bubble up in the center, where I watched a girl jump up, screaming her lungs out.

One of them ran down with a robe and covered her, where she tried fighting back. "Em v taa l lel oyersirteeito lrn hsnter mh e ssdet yhseneehsiihiamhcu adelofevgm iene nahl vr a o,g fitef n tkmndneeepooi stahnhemieir r tsdeyomie." I said, holding my hand out as each and everyone on them started screaming as they grabbed there eyes. Running forward, I kicked a few into the pool of blood as I made my way over to the women. "Rachel Roth!" I called out, with her looking at me as she got free from her captor. "Lets get you out of this mess." I said, holding my hand out to her.

She reached forward, with me pulling her out of the pool of blood. pulling her close, I got some blood on my clothes, with me reaching into my pocket and pulling out a gym, where I then tossed it on the ground, incasing us in stone.

The next thing we knew, we were no longer down under ground, but back at my house. "There you go." I said, reaching forward to the rack and grabbing a blue coat, wrapping it around her, with her clinging to it instantly. "Well, you can use any of the baths, clean up and then we will talk." I said, pointing up stairs. "The house is enchanted, nothing in or out without my say so." I said, turning to her, seeing that she was shacking as she looked all over the place. 'Demon it is, but there's human as well.' I thought, before leaving the room to get cleaned up my self.

 **Later**

Walking down stairs, I spotted Rachel at the door, looking at it. "Tried leaving I see." I said, with her tuning to me. "If you were to exit, you would just walk right back in." I said, with her nodding.

"True, and even my magic cant get me out of here." she said, with me nodding.

"That's thanks to the runes I've got scratched into the walls, prevents magic from exiting or entering unless its mine. you can still use it, just not to leave." I said, walking over to her. "Why are you still in the coat, its got blood on it." I asked, with her looking down.

"I...Don't have any actual clothes." she said, with me nodding.

"Still, there's clothes in the rooms, you have my permission to go find something to wear, and as for the coat, just toss it somewhere and my magic will send it to the laundry later." I said, with her nodding and heading upstairs. I walked back into the living room, where I noticed a mop cleaning up the blood on the floor. Walking over to the table, I looked at the map again, seeing that the blood mad moved over to my house, meaning that she wasn't safe yet, even in my home.

Walking over to the bookshelf, I spotted a red ruby amulet. Grabbing it, I turned to the door and saw Rachel standing there. She now wore a long sleeve blue shirt that said Frankie says relax, with a gray jacket over it with three blue stripes on the left arm, blue jeans that had some holes in them, blue shoes with red laces and a blue hat with a skull on it. The blood was still present in her hair, meaning that it dried well enough to dye it, temporary that is. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" She asked, with me tossing her the ruby, with her catching it.

"I don't have a name, my mother never gave me one." I said, walking back over to the map, seeing the blood vanish completely. "As for how I know your name, well my blood wall told me." I said, confusing her. "Second floor, my room, I used my blood to make a spell that forms a name of someone whos in demonic trouble. Lucky for you, it spelt your name, even if you are part demon, I'm still going to help you." I said, shocking her.

"You know?" She asked, clenching her hands.

"Not the first half demon I've met, and I don't think you'll be the last." I said, looking up at her. "As for the ruby, its a cloak, just pace it on your chest and like Cinderella, bi bad am boom you change." I said, with her looking at it, before slapping it on her chest. She was covered in a purple like light, blinding me.

Her new outfit was dark blue, or perhaps indigo as they seemed really close. Over her shoulders was a blue cloak and matching blue ruffled ankle boots with a black sole, with an almost leotard-like long sleeved shirt that is black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has the red jewel that now rests in a gold plate that attached the whole thing together. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants as the shirt connected around the groin area.

"Not bad, I expected more of a Halloween version, but the slick version will do." I said, standing up straight and walking over to her. She backed up, with me walking past her. "You said you can use magic, I'll trust that you have it under control." I said, with her following me up stairs. "I don't care what you do from this point on, but if you do anything to harm another while in my city then I'll come after you." I said, reaching the top and making a left down the hallway.

"You help people, using dark magic." She said, with me entering my room and heading straight for the chair, where I sat down, looking at the bloody wall. "This the wall?" She asked, looking between it an I. "You just sit there, waiting for a name all day?" She asked, where she then looked at the wall, with it forming a name, a strange one at that. "Live Die, that the next person?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Yes, and like I did with you, I'm going to help them." I said, standing up and walking back out of the room. "You are free to stay here, until you get your own place." I said, with her nodding as we walked back down stairs and into the living room again, where I took off the amulet and held it over. "Loe e twcica athi vyeoeh hhnlmfoto sle enodti l." I said, with my blood dripping down the amulet, only this was different, something I've never seen before. The drops of blood multiplied, growing in size and around the map in different locations. "That's not good." I said, narrowing my eyes at it. 'Either there's more than one Live Die in one city, or the demonic activity has increased tenfold.' I thought, looking up at Rachel.

"I take it that isn't normal." She said, with me nodding. "Then what's the plan?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"The plan is, we save each and everyone of them." I said, looking back at the map.


	2. Shocking demons

"Why am I driving?" Rachel asked as she looked at me, as I sat in the front seat.

"Because you're new to this world, need to get used to things around here." I said, looking at her. "Make a left up here and pull up to the parking garage." I said, pointing the way. "Be sure to use the turn singles." I said, watching her turn without doing so. "Really, if the police saw this then we would of been pulled over." I said as she pulled into the parking garage. "Top floor." I said, with her nodding as she started driving up the ramps.

Once we reached the top, we watched as the ground ended up caving in, with Rachel stomping on the breaks. The lucky thing is, a women had survived and she was staring at the cave in. Stepping out, I closed the door and stared her down as she pulled out mace. "Emily Rozella, it seams that your deal with the Devil has come to an end." I said, looking at her hand. "That's backwards, but anyways, I'm here to clean up your mess before you get dragged into hell, and that was one of the ways." I said, pointing at the creator. Before she could say anything, I walked past her. "If I were you, I would get in that car, tell the nice pale lady to take you-and she's gone." I said, turning around to find her missing.

Rachel stepped out, looking around. "She ran off, want me to go get her?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her.

"No, follow her, there's a seal in the glove department, carve that on her door, it will protect her because I'm sure that she will be targeted again." I said, walking over to the creator. 'Time to see what the hell caused this.' I thought, sliding down the rubble, going into the sewers. Walking forward, I placed my hand on the ground, pulling the magic from the ground and holding it up. It was moving fast, static like, and light in color. 'Vizokath, demon of static.' I thought, looking up. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, looking over my shoulder, seeing a man in a white tux.

"I am the spirit of the city, and I've come to you because I know that you help the people I've come to hold." He said, his voice sounding like there were many. "Demons are rising, there demonic presence is growing." He said as I stood up, with him walking past me. "All because of one demonic girl who arrived last week." He said, with me turning to face him, seeing that he was now a she.

"Rachel Roth, the half demon." I said, with her nodding. "You know that she isn't the only one, right?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You're not a demon, but a witch's son." She said, turning to face me. "While that witch has been here for a very long time, breaking the point of life and death, doesn't make you a demon." She said, turning back around. "Fix this problem, and make it fast." She said, clapping her hands, causing the dust to fly up, with me covering my face to prevent it from getting into my eyes.

Waving my hand, the dust flew away from me, reviling that she was gone. "Great, all this and I got nothing but a name, but that's all I need." I said, looking up at the sky.

 **Later**

Walking into the door, I saw Rachel floating with her legs crossed and eyes closed, mumbling to her self. "How did it go?" I asked, crossing my arms as she opened her eyes and looked down at me.

"I carved the mark, I even put some salt in front of the door for insurance." She said, with me nodding. "And you, did you learn anything?" She asked, with me nodding.

"The demons name is Vizokath, demon of static. he's a weak one, but his powers are being amplified if he can cause that creator. Sure we can take him, but what's powering him is still a mystery." I said, with her nodding as I walked into the living room and turned on the TV, with it being on the news. "you got anything you want to watch?" I asked, looking over at her as she flew in and landed on the ground next to me.

"Not really." She said, looking at the TV. "That's her apartment building, is it possible that-"

"No, it seams that this demon was angry and went after some other poor soul." I said, narrowing my eyes at that. Looking at her, she had a frown on her face. "Come on, off to bed, well talk to her tomorrow." I said, turning the TV off and walking out of the room.

 **The next day**

Sitting on the hood of the car, with Rachel sitting in the driver seat with the Ac, I watched as Emily Rozella pulled up in her truck. She exited, looking dead at me. Seeing her walk over, I hopped off and stood there, watching every move she made. "Are you following me?" She asked, making me laugh.

"No, but a demon is, goes by the name Vizokath, you might of heard of him." I said, with her searching through her purse.

"And you were the one who carved this on my door?" She asked, showing me an image on her phone.

"No, my partner did that, stopped Vizokath from getting in your home, but sadly he was still hungry." I said, hitting the hood, with Rachel stepping out and looking at her, wearing her Street clothes. "Emily, this is Rachel, and like you, I helped her, but unlike you, she's safe." I said, Rachel looked between us.

"Call me Raven." She said, getting a nod from Emily. "And its good to see that you're safe." She said, getting back into the car.

"She's not much of a talker, but neither is Vizokath." I said, with Emily crossing her arms.

"I don't know who this, Vizokath is, nor do I believe in demons." She said, gaining my attention. Suddenly, there was honking, with both of us turning to see a van driving at high speed until it crashed into the building, shocking us. I ran with Emily, helping a person out before running inside. "This is my desk!" She said, shocked.

Walking up to the hood, I saw a man had gone through the hood, there eyes pure white, there neck snapped but the head was standing up straight, where there jaw was moving around like they were trying to say something. "Well then, you must be Vizokath, sorry for the loss of your host." I said, with Raven stopping next to me, having a face that looked like she was about to let her breakfast come up. "Who sold this poor girls soul, who made the contract?" I asked, reaching into my pocket and looking at a small container of water.

" ** _Son of the bitch_**!" It said, with me nodding.

"Yes, my mother is a bitch." I said, flicking some drops at it, getting a scream from it, where it then left the body. "Well then, its best if you come with us." I said, looking at Emily, who was covering her mouth in horror. "Raven, get the car ready." I said, with her nodding and running off. "Emily, unless you want to live, you need to come with us." I said, with her nodding and following me out of the rubble.

 **Later**

"Why are we going away from the house?" Raven asked as she drove, following the GPS orders.

"Well, there's an item I buried out in the woods, a pair of glasses that will let me see the face of the demon while its in the astral from, the only problem with it is that it will take my eye sight for a few days." I said, shocking both of them.

"Why would you want that?" Emily asked, looking at me.

"As I said, to help you, I must face this demon." I said, where all three of us looked at the radio station as the music changed from news to Johnny Cash Ring of Fire. "Looks like he's picking on us." I said, trying to turn it down, but it wouldn't. Hearing a honk, I looked over past Raven and saw a truck ram into us.

The next thing I knew, I was outside, on the ground. sitting up, I saw raven and Emily were still in the car, followed by a powerline breaking and floating in the air like a snake. "not good." I said, rubbing my head as I stood up and held my hand out to them. "Eaf, n osk, hyatorirn eswcot onau yce de ncmicrnac ettu nnbhtetaonmoesrdwma sop emowhamd, itym onrd iashary h ttf!" I called out as the powerline landed on the car, looking over at Raven. "Get her out of there, I'm going to need to keep this enchantment up!" I said, repeating the enchantment over and over while Raven ended up phasing to the backseat and grabbing Emily, where she teleported over to me with said girl in arms. "Run!" I said, breaking my concentration and running into the woods, where we just barley made it out of reach of the powerline.

"What the hell was that!?" Emily asked, holding onto Raven, with all of us staring at the powerline as it tried to get closer to us.

"That's your demon, why cant we see it?" Raven asked, with me looking at her.

"Its in its astral form, only the eyes of a true demon or angelic can see something like that." I said, getting a nod from Raven. "Doesn't matter anyways, because we have a long walk ahead of us." I said, turning around and walking into the woods, with both of them following us.

 **Later**

"Its nearly nightfall, how much further?" Emily said, a good distance behind both Raven and I.

"Not much further." I said, stopping, with Raven stopping next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, with me clapping my hands together and rubbing them.

"Might want to take a step back." I said, holding both my hands out as I took a deep breath. "Ln nmtuioo oasear,snharwo dhgha iuniidge t ebctnrid isec!" I said, with the other two watching as a cabin started forming out of the ground. "Well, this is the place." I said, walking up to the cabin and then turning to them. "You two coming, or do you want to stay outside in the cold?" I asked, with both of them rushing inside.

"There's a fire already?" Emily asked, walking over to the fireplace, holding her hands out to it.

"The eternal flames of Anubis." I said, with her looking at me. "Nice guy actually, but can be a prick at times when things don't go his way." I said, walking over to the counter and grabbing a pair of glasses. "Here we are, the Glasses of kath'tizan, this will show us the demon that's been hunting you." I said, looking over at Emily.

"Is this your place?" Raven asked, looking around. "I've seen some of these artifacts in the books-"

"This is my storage area, I place all the mystical items here for good keeping." I said, with her nodding. "Now, we need to form a plan to draw him out, and I plan on using you as bait." I said, looking at Emily, who looked shocked. "Don't worry, I'll have you inside a protection circle until he enters it, where you will just jump out." I said, with Raven walking in front of me.

"That's it, a simple magic circle and that's it?" She asked, with me nodding. "Bad plan." She said, shocking me. "If we have a weapon we can use against it, then we use it." She said, making me laugh.

"Everything here costs something, and with magic, it could and would something serious." I said, picking up a small scroll. "Take this curse for example, if used, it would take away the thing that you love most away." I said, shocking them as I put it back. "Everything in here for a reason, for the good of mankind." I said, turning to Raven. "Now, teleport us out of her and back to the house before this place collapse on us." I said, getting a nod from her, where she then engulfed the three of us in a Raven.

Appearing in the house, we appeared at the front door. "I'll go get her cleaned up, will you make dinner?" Raven asked, looking at me.

"I'll have to go out for that, ran out of milk for the hamburger helper." I said, with her nodding and taking Emily upstairs, while I went out.

 **The next day**

"You got to be kidding me." Raven said as she walked onto the roof with a cup of tea, followed by Emily. "You plan to do this here, of all places?" She asked, looking at the circle as I measured it out. "You get this off the internet?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"You see the book right there, and you're going to ask that?" I asked, pointing at the book that was sitting in the chair in front of me, showing the same circle. "Everything's in place." I said, standing up and walking over to Raven, where I took the Tea and poured it onto the circle.

"I was drinking that!" She yelled, narrowing her eyes at me, but stopped once she saw the circle glow for a bit. "What was that?" She asked, taking the coffee mug back.

"That is the Mug of Mundes, turns whatever is in it into whatever the holder wants." I said, looking at her. "Might want a new mug." I said, with her sighing, teleporting away. "Now, Emily, into the circle and hold this bulb." I said, handing her a lightbulb as she walked into the circle.

"What do I do with this?" She asked, looking at me.

"Hold it up and pray to God." I said, watching her raise the bolb up in the air. "Hwlhtgan oe ultiew godte nsealrhmm oilwa ihc iu t rsionrteyreoue go hcneimd net ynh heisfim omthsyfol." I called out, with the lightbulb lighting up, shocking Emily. "Now Emily!" I called out, where she dropped the bulb and ran out of the circle, where we watched as something hit a light blue barrier. "Not so big now, are ya." I said, putting on the glasses, seeing a very thing bone like thing, moving around at an incredible speed, but it couldn't move.

 _ **"** **Bastard of a Bitch** **."**_ It said, getting as close to me as possible.

"Shall we send you back to hell?" I asked, lighting up a lighter and dropping it, with it hitting the circle, with all the marks catching fire. "Say your farewells." I said, holding my hand out. "Olpi l othe dbo gen n thn oihwinlosr shdo, diufhe r o eyptofrdhtgh, to aeyogsme ceoy uelnrtett uemhenta a-"

 _ **"I can make you a deal, the girl, for one of the ones that he took from you."**_ He said, laughing as he cut me off.

"We both know that you cant make a deal with someone else's souls." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Eoo lelgre ys ntsfl brdgutd, gyet neht, onsod ohohtfhhee etl hoonno oiyapin mdh m tr auieaeur hp oetitcw-"

 ** _"Don't do this boy, if I get sent back without her, more will come, more will rise!?"_** It yelled, banging against the barrier.

"And let you just walk free, taking this girls soul, no thanks, but I will consider it if you tell me who sold her soul." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "L ubeeg nmeho oanr, hioo yohhc, uee tltttfh iho snsetetigp rnym dlo e hdnpgeulto faseor n eor ddttioahwy-"

 _ **"Alright, its was the girls mother, she sold it to remove her cancer before she was born!"**_ The demon said, making me smile.

"Good thing I lied." I said, with it screaming. "Gig ochih aeeohbetls ohm np lyftia n aue ouyn dhd n rohp, l nmuetfeleeete dsto ew, rohnt go yhoo ttrisr dto nssu, eenooi oni lhpp dd n icit ha dof e nmhgeaw yeu roytotrotndrtuloye heohf agrmeeot bohthhstlel etg, aetdsr o io o ebghtlu eonhit, egsypehloan he, nmo hnfot d d ronrchpoai t lefs t oenth eoyuywue tledt mgh ri!?" I said, where a spiral of flames shot up, chains grabbing onto the demon and pulling it down, returning it back to hell. "Well, that takes care of that." I said, watching as the flames were sucked back down, even removing the circle.

"I... have no words." She said, with me looking at her.

"Well your demons gone, so go home, party, do whatever." I said, walking back into the house.

 **Later, kitchen**

"You erased her memories of us. Raven said, standing at the door while was I was at the stove, making dinner for us.

"The people are not ready to face the supernatural, its best that they forget about it." I said, looking back at her, before everything went dark. "Ah shit, I expected this after I was done cooking." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"You just went blind." She said, leading me over to the table and sitting me down. "I can use my magic to-"

"No, if I were to use magic to heal my eyes, then I would go blind permanently." I said, shocking her. "Just, finish cooking will you, I just need to rest for a couple of days and I'll be good as new." I said, where I heard a groan as I laid my head down.


	3. Knock Knock

"I think I've found a good portion of the activities." Raven said as I stopped carving into the bottle, looking at her. "The paper sais that there's been a lot of deaths in the mining communities, most of them caused by accidents outside of the mines." She said, with me putting the bottle down.

"Whos the recent victim?" I asked, crossing my arms as I leaned back.

"A Tommy Wallis, reports say that there was a fuel line that busted under his house, somehow it got into the pipes and set him on fire." She said, with me nodding.

"That's a bold statement, but it isn't something that we cant ignore." I said, standing up and grabbing my coat. "When it comes to miners, you'll most likely find them at bars." I said, putting my coat on and looking at her. "If it wouldn't be much trouble, I need you to make a dish and pack it to go." I said, with her scratching her head.

"I cant cook." She said, with me nodding.

"I know, why do you think I had you make just sandwiches when I went blind, but this is something were not eating." I said, confusing her. "In fact, I don't think anyone will." I said, walking out of the room. "I'll give you a call once I get some information!" I said, opening the front door and walking out.

 **Later, David's Bar and Grill**

Walking into the bar, I had a mask on, making me look older to the people who saw me. Walking over to the bar, I sat next to a man as he drank a beer. "Tell me, what happened to that guy?" I asked, pointing at the coffin, where the miners talked amongst themselves.

"Burned alive in his own shower." He said, looking over at the group. "Ninth one to go like that, the others drowned or cave in at the mines." He said, with me frowning. "Hell, there's a rumor that there's been knocking at the end of the mine." He said, gaining my attention.

'Knocking, like the spirit of the passed miners would attack them, they are meant to be a warning that something is about to happen.' I thought, looking back over to the miners. "You wouldn't happen to know where this mine is, would you?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Ya, its out in the mountains, just out of the City." He said, with me patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, catch you later." I said, standing up and walking out of the Bar, making my way to the next destination.

 **Later, mines**

Sneaking up to a forklift, I looked through the seat and saw a guard, just sitting there on his phone. I rolled my eyes at that, because he was doing a piss poor job. Looking over at the Tracked Loader, I made a quick dash over to it, where I then looked back at the guard, seeing him still playing on his phone. Looking on the inside, I saw the controls, where I then looked up at the Loader and saw rocks were inside. Reaching for the controls, I forced it to drop the rocks, gaining the guards attention. Seeing him making his way over, I snuck around the back and ran into the mine.

After a bit of running, I slowed my paste and stopped at a table, where I then picked up a mining helmet and then turned on the flashlight. Reaching down, I picked up a pickax and started making my way further into the tunnels, feeling the spirits of the miners watching my every move. Stopping at the dead end, I took the pickax and tapped it three times, very lightly.

The reaction was instant. Three bangs, but louder, went off, followed by the mine shacking. I didn't even wait for the rocks to fall before I started running back to the entrance. Still, I did clear up that the spirit of the mines were active.

 **Later, home of Tommy**

"I cant believe that you burned the food!?" I whispered to Raven, who was in her street clothes.

"And you bought a Hungry-Man as a replacement." Raven shot back, rolling her eyes.

"This was suppose to be our dinner tonight!" I shot back, with her staring at me. "Don't give me that look, I'm using mine, yours is still at the house." I said, walking into the house and over to the table. Placing the food down, I looked around as I made my way over to a plate that hade some carrots. "Keep an eye out, make sure no one follows me, and if I get into trouble, don't help as its still apart of the plan." I said, getting a nod from her as she picked up an empty plate.

"Might as well get something for lunch, want anything special?" She asked, with me shacking my head. "Fine by me, two plates it is." She said, picking up another plate and making us our food while I went to investigate.

Walking into the "Do Not Enter" section of the house, I saw a hand print on the wall, with me getting the feeling that it wasn't the victims as that was about a week ago. Walking into the bathroom, I saw that the shower was completely black, meaning that it hasn't been cleaned. Walking over to the shower, I took off the top and looked inside it, seeing a black liquid inside. Pulling out the bottle I was carving earlier, I poured some of it inside and then closed the lid before putting the shower head back on. "Find what you were looking for?" I heard a voice, with me turning to face a women, who looked like she was drinking.

"Yes, but it seams that this bathroom is off limits." I said, with her nodding. "Mind if I ask, what do you think happened?" I asked, with her shacking her head.

"Don't know, don't care, Tommy's gone." She said, with me nodding, finding her behavior out of place. "Who are you, I don't think I've seen you before?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Tommy was a friend of my dads, he wanted to be here but couldn't, so I asked if I could come as a stand in, pay my respects." I lied, with her nodding as she walked closer, where she pushed me against the sink. I grabbed her hands before she could start to undo my shirt. "Lady, I'm sixteen!" I said, not ok with the idea of a thirty year old women throwing herself at me like this.

She backed up, glaring at me. "Out." She said, with me quickly running past her. "GET OUT!?" She yelled, following me out and into the dinning room. "I want him out of my house!?" She yelled, with some people stepping in front of me, stopping me.

"What's going on here?" A man asked as he stepped beside the girl.

"He tried to make a move on me!" She accused, shocking me.

"The way I remember it, you pushed me against the sink and tried removing my shirt ya pedophile!" I said, getting punched in the face, with the two guys grabbing my arms and dragging me out of the house.

They tossed me onto the ground, with me hitting face first into the walk way. "I want you out of here before I call the police!" The man who spoke said as I stood up, facing him.

"Is that how you treat all the kids, just throwing punches and kicking them around?" I shot back, rubbing my head, feeling some blood. "Be lucky I don't call the police for assault." I said, with him throwing another punch, with me smacking it away. "Try that again, I'm sure the police would love to see the video." I said, pointing over to a person recording us.

"Get out of here, or I will have your body removed." He said, getting into my face.

"That a threat, I really hope so old man." I said, glaring at him.

"Its a promise." He said, shoving me away and walking back inside.

"We both know that this was no accident, and when I find out what happened, you better pray to god you don't have anything to do with this!" I said, getting the bird as he closed the door behind him.

 **Later**

"You're concussed." Raven said as she held her hands over my head as I laid down on the couch. "You need to take it easy, you'll feel dizzy for the next ten minutes." She said as I felt my head cool, meaning that she was healing me.

"The next part isn't for me to do, but you." I said, confusing her as I reached into my pocket and held out the bottle of black stuff. "This was in the shower head, and with your power to sense things, I figured that you might be able to give off a hint of where this came from." I said, with her nodding as I sat up. "I'll warn you, this will hurt a bit." I said, with her taking in a deep breath.

"Fine, what do I do?" She asked, with me smiling.

"Close your eyes." I said, with her doing just that. "Now, imagine that there's a bird, any bird, that needs help finding its way into the light." I said, opening the bottle. "Now, hold your hand out and let the bird come to you." I said, with her holding her hand out, and me pouring the black stuff onto her hand.

The reaction was almost instant, she started screaming, falling out of her chair and onto the floor, thrashing about. Taking a cloth, I whipped the black stuff from her hand, where she calmed down and I brought her into a hug, one she returned, shacking like a leaf in the wind. "I hate you!" She muttered, with a few things in the living room flying across the room, hitting the wall.

"Tell me, what did you see?" I asked, breaking the hug.

"I was in the shower, I saw everything Tommy did, then there was a stone cross with a star in the center of it." She said, with me knowing where she was talking about.

"Good, now get some rest, your magic will be on the frits for an hour or two." I said, standing up, getting a glair from her.

"But you're-"

"I'm fine, as long as I can use my magic then nothing serious will come of this." I said, rubbing her hair before walking out of the room.

 **Later, Chapel**

Walking in, I noticed that it was empty, well that was because it looked abandoned. "Get your sorry asses out of here now!" I yelled, looking over at a bag that was against the wall. A few seconds later, a man sat up, missing his shirt. "Really, in a church of all places?" I asked, crossing my arms as I watched another guy sit up, his back to the first man. "Get out before I call the cops!" I said, pointing at the door, where I saw an image of Slenderman painted on the wall. 'Not very creative.' I thought as I watched both guys run out.

Walking over to the podium, I took out my knife and carved a circle with some ruins in it. Taking out a knife, I poked my thumb and then made the star of David out of my blood. "Ihimt hb hlr hwd egwhd otg iir ctr mett tfsercdpus nh neoim nno vatkiprsensh e eefcy neh tieiitoo es, rea hlloth iaomsot." I said, placing my hand of the circle, where everything then turned to stone. Looking around, I saw shadows moving about, a lot of them.

Looking forward, I saw something rise out of the ground. It was black, made of either stone or coal, that I wasn't sure about. With each step, I could feel the pressure that it was giving off. Each breath I took felt heavier than the last. Then it vanished, with me feeling a hand on my shoulder the next second, where I broke the connection. Looking down at my shoulder, I saw a coal handprint there, with me cleaning it off before heading back to the house.

 **The next day**

Getting a piece of paper across the face, I opened my eyes and saw Raven standing there with the newspaper. "Morning already?" I asked, looking over at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "Its a little past ten." I said, sitting up as she held the paper out to me, with me taking it.

"They put you in the paper, after your little show at the funeral yesterday." She said, with me nodding. "You don't care, do you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Not in the slightest." I said, placing the paper on the table. "The only thing I care about is helping the people from demons, devils and the like." I said, rubbing my face, where I saw my hand glowing red. "At a time like this." I said, looking up at Raven. "I need you to teleport us to the mine, its collapsing!" I said, with her eyes widening for a second before we were both engulfed in darkness.

The next second we appeared at the mine, but all we could see from it was smoke. "What do we do now?" She asked, with me going through my coat and pulling out a red and blue pendent.

"Take one of these, if you run into what caused it then this should teleport me to you and vice versa." I said, holding it out to her, with her nodding and taking the blue one, with both of us rushing in. Once inside, we split up, with me finding a man on the ground, coughing up the last bit of air he had. "Come on!" I said, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him out.

Once outside, I placed him a good distance away, with me seeing Raven appear with a few people and then going back inside. "Thank you." The man said, with me patting him on the back.

"Easy, I need you to answer a question for me." I said, with him nodding. "Was there knocking?" I asked, with him stopping to look at me, giving me a frantic nod.

"Its in there." He said, looking back at the mine, with me seeing Raven appear with another group, with one of them running off.

Following the guy, he had a small conversation with the man who punched me yesterday before getting into his car. I then jumped in before he could start it, scaring him. "Hello, remember me?" I asked, with him reaching for the pickax in the back, but I punched him in the face, breaking his nose. "Tell me, you're a rogue mining group, arnt you?" I asked, with him nodding as he tried stopping the bleeding. "Then why are you digging where you shouldn't, where no man is suppose to go, how many lives do you need to lose before you shut down?" I asked, with him looking at me.

"Its the only work we have, if we close the mine down then hundreds of people will be laid off, out of work!" He said, with me nodding.

"Yes, while that is bad, so is losing lives!?" I said as the doors were suddenly locked, where I then looked down as I saw dirty water building up. 'The hell?' I thought, looking at the guy as he did the same thing. "We need to break the glass." I said, turning to look at the pickax, seeing a hand reach for it, pulling it into the back of the car. "Well that's not good." I said, seeing that the water was now at waist level.

I started hitting the glass with my elbow, but stopped once I saw the same hand reach up and grab the man, pulling him under the water. Looking out the window, I saw Raven appear and look at us, where she then held her hands out and used her magic to ripped off the door, with the water pushing me put. "Are you ok?" She asked, helping me up.

"Ya, check on the driver!" I said, pointing to the inside, with her climbing into the car.

"He's dead, looks like his neck was snapped." She said, making me groan. "What are we dealing with, you got a good look at it right?" She asked, looking at me as she climbed out of the car.

"What were dealing with are called Buccas, Knackers, Nickers, Nuggies, or Spriggans, in American there known as Knockers." I said, standing up. "They knock on the walls of the mines to warn the people of the danger that's to come, but there not suppose to come up any further than that. Someone's calling them, twisting there spirits to attack instead of protect." I said, walking away from the car as to not be seen.

"Possibly one of the miners." Raven said, with me looking at her. "They could be calling them up for revenge." She said, with me nodding.

"Maybe, they will gather at the bar and when they do, you should feel the presence of the one calling them forth." I said, with her nodding. "Lets get home and change, I don't like being covered in mud." I said, with her teleporting us away.

 **Later, bar**

Walking in, I noticed that everyone from before was here, all but one man. Walking over to where he was seated, I pulled out the chair and let Raven sit as I sat down in the same seat from yesterday. "Everyone is here, so tell me, what do you feel?" I asked, with her closing her eyes.

"Everyone here is normal, hardly any magical energy here." She said, with me nodding.

"There was a man that sat in your chair yesterday, everyone else from yesterday is here but him." I said, with her nodding. "Block out the world and feel only his presence." I said, with her taking in a deep breath, where she suddenly jumped.

"Cold, wet, like water." She said, with me nodding.

"Slowly open your eyes and tell me what you see." I said, with her doing just that.

She looked up, smiling. "A waterfall, it looks like it makes a river." She said, looking down and then behind her. "There's a tent, campground with an old chair." She said, with me nodding.

"I know where that is." I said, with her looking at me. "Come on, lets go pay this guy a visit." I said, with her standing up and following me out of the bar.

 **Later, camp grounds**

"This the place you saw?" I asked Raven, both of us walking up to a camp sight that was being used.

"Yes, is that the same guy?" Raven asked, pointing over to a man who was fishing by the river.

"The very same." I said, walking over to the man. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that mining accident today, would you?" I asked, seeing the man turn to me.

"No, and I'm surprised that a Warlock like yourself is even looking to find out the truth." He said, making me laugh.

"I'm no warlock, just a man trying to keep the piece." I said, with him shrugging and turning back around. "What about the others, you kill them as well?" I asked, with him shacking his head. "If you have anything to do with the death of the miners-"

"You're looking at it the wrong way." He said, looking back at me. "The people who died arnt miners, they own the mines." He said, with me understanding what was happening. "I see that it kicked in, you going to go save the last owner, or are you going to walk away?" He asked, with me nodding.

"I'll bite, who is this last owner and where can I find him?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The same person who punched you." Raven said, with me looking at her then the man who nodded. "Lets go, something tells me that he's going to be at the mines." She said, with me nodding as we both turned around and walked away, leaving the man to his camping trip.

 **Later, mines**

"If this is a knocker that is killing the owners, how do we stop it?" Raven asked, with me handing her a spray can. "What's this?" She asked, looking at it.

"This is an instant Seal maker, what you're going to do is spray an upside down triangle with a line across it while I remind it what its suppose to do." I said, getting a nod from her as we walked deeper into the mine. Hearing a scream, we both took off after it, with us coming across the man who had punched me, being held up off his feet by a Knocker. "Spray!" I said, pointing at Raven as I grabbed two pickaxes and banged them together, gaining its attention. "Protector of Earth, Guardians of the foundations." I said, dropping the pickaxes. "We welcome you, with the Earth that is your body, and the wisdom of the ancients, we hail a fair well!" I said, bowing to it as I felt the seal kick in, meaning that it was working.

After it vanished, Raven and I ran forward, with her checking on the teen. "He's still breathing!" She said, with me shacking my head.

"This one doesn't have anything to breath from, it ripped his throat out." I said, walking over to Raven, where I moved his face, showing the hand print. "I know whos doing this." I said, looking at Raven. "Get him out of here, I'm closing the mines." I said, standing up and walking over to the dynamite sticks and picked them up.

"I'll meet you outside." She said, with me nodding as I started planting the explosives.

 **Later, Tommy's house**

Walking up to the door, i kicked it open, seeing the women just standing there with a glass of wine. "Not every day a gypsy makes her presence known, surprised I didn't see it sooner." I said, with her taking a sip of her wine.

"I have company." She said, with me nodding.

'As do I.' I thought as I turned to the knockers that rose out of the ground, only to get crushed by darkness. Raven appeared next to me, staring the women down. "While dangerous, I'm going to have to cut your magic down, or I'll cut you down, your choice." I said, pulling out a lighter, with her laughing.

"A lighter, so you're a fire mage, how fun." She said, with me flicking it open.

"You might want to look away." I said, flicking the lighter open and lighting it, where I then blew into the flame, creating a fire dragon out of it, with it crashing into a stone wall. "Earth, while strong, it isn't the best." I said, putting the lighter away and watching as raven held her hands out.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!?" She called out, with wires from the walls popping out, wrapping around the stone wall and pulling it down, showing that the gypsy had gone upstairs. "I'll get the outside!" She said as she flew out the door as I gave chase.

Once upstairs, I just barley dodged a blow to the head from the gypsy, who was holding a baseball bat. Moving to a bedroom, I ducked under a swing, with me jumping up and grabbing the door frame, where I then kicked her back into the hall. Landing on the ground, I held my hand against the light switch. "Gt m sigdooobhont eia nyirfoy kwu d ne eth yltii, ynemlwe rrd!" I said, holding my other hand out to her, shooting lightning out of my finger tips, sending her flying through the wall.

Raven then showed up beside me, looking at the down women. "Is she dead?" She asked, looking at me.

"No, but she wont be feeling anything for a few days." I said, walking over to her and staring at her, with her looking up at me. I then pulled out a flask, where I knelt down beside her. "As I said, I'm cutting you down to size." I said, putting the flask at her mouth, with a black energy flying into it, with me closing it once the energy stopped coming out. "There we go, good as new." I said, standing up and walking over to Raven. "The police are on there way, I explained how you killed everyone, going as far as to do some Scooby-doo things." I said, with her groaning. "Lets get home before they show up." I said, walking into a portal that Raven opened.


	4. Zero Hits

Ringing was the first thing to hit my ears when I woke up. It was so loud that it hurt my ears. Of course I was the only one who could hear it as it was one of the few protection spells I had around the house to warn me when someone was watching us. Neat spell, but annoying all the same. Walking down stairs, I ignored Raven as she was meditating, with me walking straight to the door.

As soon as I opened the door, I noticed a car was parked right in front and that the person behind the wheel was looking at a sketchpad. Walking over to them, I knocked on the passenger side window, with her looking at me and rolling down the window. "What do you want kid, I'm busy?" She asked, not caring who I was.

"What I want is for you to beat it, you're parked in front of my home." I said, jerking my thumb at the house, gaining her attention.

"This is your place?" She asked, pointing at the house, with me nodding. "Then you can help me." She said, flipping through the sketch pad. "I'm looking for this...Record, Its so famous that people kill them selves after listening to it." She said, showing me an image. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find-"

"The Record of Willie Cole, last I heard of it, Constantine sent it to Hell." I said, seeing her eyes open wide. "Judging by your reaction, you know of Constantine, no, you've met him." I said, getting a nod from her. "Come on in, the Dammed is always welcomed here." I said, turning around and making my way back into the house.

Once inside, we stopped in the middle of the room, seeing Raven floating. "Is she doing a ritual?" The women asked, looking at me.

"Raven is meditating, she needs to in order to control her emotions, which is what controls her magic." I said, picking up an apple from the fruit basket that was to the side and tossed it at Raven, who caught it and opened her eyes. "Raven, we have company." I said, with her coming down from her position and landing on her feet.

"If you two know Constantine then you might of heard of me?" She asked, with us looking at the other.

"Whos Constantine, some famous person?" Raven asked, with me nodding.

"A master of the dark arts, every demon from here to the deepest pits of Hell is after his soul as he was dammed to it, much like myself." I said, picking up another apple and eating it.

"Why, what did you do?" The women asked, with me looking at her.

"I accidently sent every soul in this orphanage to Hell by trying to send a demon back after it attacked." I said, taking a bite. "Now, you have yet to tell us who you are." I said with my mouth full.

"I'm Zed, I was Constantine's apprentice?" She said, with me shrugging. "Really, nothing?" She said, with me nodding. "Alright, I was the one who helped Constantine seal the Gate to Hell, and someone here recently opened one of them."

"I don't know who, and they haven't made there move and we've been busy dealing with the demons that have been rising from the ground." I said, with her nodding.

"While you've been dealing with them, the magical Items have made there way here as well. How do you deal with them?" She asked as she got a curious look on her face.

"We use our magic to fight back against them. So far we've only taken a couple of cases, like a lightning demon, and then there was the mines." Raven said, taking a bite of her apple. "We also don't have any money, so that's a thing." She added, with me looking at her.

"Sure, why not tell her your secret while we're at it." I said, with her looking at me.

"Is this Constantine a good guy or someone we should watch out for?" Raven asked as she didn't know much on the man.

"Both." Zed and I said at the same time, with her nodding. "Constantine has bigger fish to deal with, so he sent me to check the problem out." Zed said, with me looking at her.

"Really, he sent Zero to check out something that we've been taking care of, sorry, but he has no authority here." I said, looking from Zed to Raven. "As for you, I need you to find an item in the city, it will have a lot of Demonic energy as it was Cursed by the Devil his self." I said, with her nodding and making her way into the living room. "As for us, if someone listened to this song, they most likely will be paying a visit to the morgue." I said, with her opening the door, leading the way out as I grabbed my bag off the floor, that I had next to the door.

 **Later**

"You and Constantine are a lot a like." She said, with me looking at her as she went through my bag. "Holy water, police scanner, duck tape, some nails that I'm guessing follow one another, some ring?"

"The nails are the same ones that were stabbed into the hands of Christ." I said, shocking her. "While its true that they follow one another, but they do so much more." I said, showing them to her. "The black nail, if injected into a man, turns there blood to ash, while the white nail heals all wounds." I said, impressing her. "As for the ring, we'll be using it here soon." I said, taking it from her as she picked it up. "I take it you have a way in?" I asked, with her flashing a card.

"Took it off the person who walked past us a few seconds ago." She said, with me leading the way to the door. Once inside, we made our way to where the bodies were, with me looking at each report, looking at the cause of death. "Got one." She said, with me looking at her. "Ted Craze, death by stabbing his self in the heart." She said, with me walking over to the body and removing the covers. "What are you doing?"

"The ring of Hestia, while she is the goddess of love, she also was one to bring the dead back so that they can be with there true love for an extra day if she felt they deserved it." I said, slipping the ring on his finger, with him shooting up, screaming. "EASY, EASY!?" I yelled, trying to calm him down. "What were you listing to before you killed yourself, was it a record?" I questioned, seeing him grabbing his ears like they were hurting him.

"Was...Evil...Kill me, KILL M-"

He didn't get to finish as I removed the ring as his skin started turning black, with him balling back down. "What was that?" She asked, pointing at the ring.

"Hestia's love didn't recognize him as worthy, so it started taking his essence into the ring." I said, shocking her. "Nasty, but worth it." I said, walking away, not wanting to be here for any longer.

"But we didn't learn anything!" She yelled as she followed me.

"Of course we did, we found its last known location." I said, holding up the cart. "Sais here he died at the local recording studios, Power Records, and if that's the case, its most likely still there, unless someone is after it as well." I informed, with her nodding as that could be the case.

 **Later**

Walking into the recording studio, I made my way to the back with all the electronics. Looking around, I couldn't see one record, not even a gold record. "Looks like this guy just opened up or something." I said, looking at Zed. "Anything?" I asked, with her shacking her head.

"No, best we check the cameras." She said, pointing at the camera in the far corner. As we walked over to the Cameras section, she rewind it to where he committed suicide, with me shacking my head as it wasn't a good way to go, hell, he didn't even use a knife but broke some piece of metal off of the counter to do the job.

"We need to find this Record fast, before anyone else hears it." I said, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at the camera as we watched a cloaked man walk in and take the record. 'Who ever that is, is on my shit list.' I thought as I shook my head as we didn't get anything from them. "We're best going back to the house, Raven might of found it by now." I said, with me pulling out a gym.

"What's that?" She asked, with me tossing the gym down, with us appearing at the house a few seconds later, with her looking around. "That was awesome!" She said, a smile on her face.

"Raven, anything?" I asked as I saw her at the table with a pendent.

"Someone rich, someone powerful has it, the mayor." She said, with me groaning. "You know him?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Dame guy gets into a lot of trouble with magic, and there's nothing special about him, I've checked." I said, looking at them. "Ok, so with this guy, he's being black mailed for something, happened before, most likely some Voodoo or Gypsy type of person if they want this recorded." I said, with Zed face palming. "What, don't believe me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Papa Midnight, a Voodoo priest." She said, gaining my attention. "He was after it when if first made its appearance." She informed, with me nodding.

"And if he's after it again, he's most likely made some kind of deal with the mayor, most likely to remove whatever it is that's dragging him into the world of magic." I said, looking at Raven. "Stay here, there's only one place that kind of man would be lurking about." I said, looking at Zed while I walked out the door.

"I'm not going to get left behind again!" Zed said, following me.

"I wasn't talking to you." I said as we walked out of the house.

 **Later that night**

"Welcome to the bar of magic." I said, opening the doors, showing pixies, fairies, even monsters having a fun time with each other. "A bar so secret, that if any normal person were to walk in, they would instantly leave drunk." I said, with her following me to the bar, where a short troll like being was staring me down. "Gabe, long time no see." I said, placing a small bag of coins down, with him picking it up. "I'm looking for Papa Midnight, have you seen him?" I asked, with him looking at the back room, with me smiling. "Thanks, now why don't you treat this girl to the special." I said, confusing her.

"No, I'm going with-"

She didn't get to finish as Gabe started ringing a bell, with everyone cheering. while she was distracting everyone, I made my way to the back room, with me simply walking in and seeing Papa Midnight watching some old sitcoms. "You can learn a lot from the past." He said, with me nodding.

"That's true, but you can learn more from your own past." I said, with him nodding. "I'm looking for the Record of Willie Cole, and you are the last person I know would want it." Said, rubbing my hands together, then tossing them aside, getting ready for a fight. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I said, with him looking at me.

"The easy way is more prefer." He said, but his voice was coming from behind me. Turning around, he blew some dust into my face, where everything went blank.

 **Later, unknown location**

"God dame it!" I yelled once I felt my back get stabbed, waking me up. Looking around, I saw that I was in a meat locker. "Son of a bitch." I said, looking at the men that were walking away. "You both are going to pay for this one, believe me, you wont like it when I get free." I said, with them walking off. "Fucking hell." I said, grabbing the chain and pulling my self up, only to let go as the pain was too much. "Dame it, this dose not feel good." I said, leaning my head back.

"You're an idiot." I heard Raven, with her appearing in front of me with Zed, making me smile.

"Everything's gong to plan." I said, confusing them as Zed picked me up off the hook, with me falling onto her shoulder. "Now, we know where Papa Midnight is." I said once she set me down on the ground, with me showing them one of the nails pointing in a random direction.

"You slipped him one of the nails of Christ, that's something that even Constantine couldn't do." She said, with me shrugging while Raven healed my shoulder. "You two are a lot alike, but he has more skill." She said, making me smile.

"Please, I'm better." I bragged as I felt my shoulder heal up completely, where Raven then pulled out some orange juice. "The hell is this?" I asked, grabbing it as she held it out to me.

"You need to get your blood sugar back up somehow." She said, with me rolling my eyes as I opened it and started drinking it. "So, where to now?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"We cant do anymore, because right now, Papa Midnight is on his way home, meaning that he's got the Record." I said, looking at Zed. "This is where you come in, see, while I would love to go on a trip out of town, I cant, because once I do, some very powerful witch will track me down and kill me." I said, shocking them. "Constantine has nothing against this women, you are going to need Constantine to get that record and send it back to Hell." I said, with her nodding.

"Great, this should be fun." She said, taking the nail. "I'll mail these back when I'm done." She said a she stood up. "Anything else I should know?" She asked, with me shacking my head. "Great, see you kids around." She said as she started walking away, leaving us.

"She seems nice." Raven said, with me shrugging.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." I said, with her helping me up. "Lets get out of here, I don't feel like dealing with this crap anymore."


	5. Split from Souls

"According to the police report, this is the spot." I said, walking into an ally way with Raven. We both looked down at the lay out of the body, with me looking at the wall. Walking over to it, I saw a bullet logged in the bricks. Taking out a knife, I carved it out, with me grabbing it. "Raven!" I said, with her walking over to me as I placed the bullet in her hand, with her closing her eyes.

"I see a women, the victim walking. The police officer was on the phone, talking to someone. Another women came up to her and questioned her. Asking if she was pretty, then stabbed her for saying no." Raven said, opening her eyes and looking at me. "Then she was shot, but they went through her." She said, with me frowning at that.

"An incomplete resurrection spell maybe?" I muttered, taking the bullet out and examining it. Pulling out a bracelet, I held it up to it. It glowed blue, with a light green essence entering it, turning it green. "I know what did this." I said, looking at her. "If she found her way into town, then all hell is about to break lose." I said, turning around and walking away.

"Who?" Raven asked, following me with a concerned look on her face.

"My mother." I said, gritting my teeth as I mentioned her.

 **The next day**

"You seriously cant find her?" She asked, with me holding my pendent over the map, with it swaying all around, moving like crazy, like it was picking her up in more than one spot.

"Her magic is old, and is one a level the likes have never seen." I said, focusing. "If all I can find are points of interest, its no good." I said, putting the pendent down. "My magic isn't strong enough to take someone like her down." I said, placing my hands on the table.

"Reports of a car crash just outside the city, sais that the man was claiming to have drove straight through a person." She said, with me looking up at her. "It was a she, so it could be her." She said, with me sighing.

"Only one way to find out." I said, with me picking up my coat and walking towards the door.

 **Later**

"This is it." Raven said, stopping the cat by a fallen over tree. Stepping out, I made my way over to the tree and placed my hand against it, with me closing my eyes.

I got a glimpse of my mother walking in the middle of the road, where she turned around as lights hit her, with the car driving through her, but she ended up in the back seat and started using her magic on the girl as she drove. "Its her, and I know what happened to the stabbing girl from last night." I said, looking at Raven as she sat on the hood. "She cast a spell on her, ripping her spirit out. Right now, we need to find the brain dead girl and reattach her soul." I said, with me walking back over to the car.

"Ok, so what do we do about your mother?" She asked, getting back in.

"There's nothing I can do to stop her." I said, getting in with a frown, thinking of a way to stop this madness.

 **Later**

"Three victims, all the same MO." I said, looking at all three who were in a coma. Every now and then, they would say something, but would go silent. "We have the bodies, now we just need to get them out of here." I said, looking at Raven, who was in a nurses uniform. "Not really the best look for you." I said, with her looking back at me.

"I could say the same to you, Doctor Steven." She said, reading the name tag I had on. "How are we going to get them all in one place, away from here?" She asked, with me walking over to the clip board.

"They are in a coma, and their family's information is here." I said, pulling out a phone and dialing a number. "Hello, My name is Doctor Steven, and I'm calling regarding... your daughter." I said, looking at who I had just called. "We decided that it would be best to have them go home and see about starting a home care system, all paid for of course, seeing as the equipment is expensive. The payment will start around next year, if it lasts that long. If she wakes up, then you are free to have the equipment returned." I said, with them hanging up. "One down, two to go." I said, with me dialing the other number.

 **Later**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Raven asked, with me walking with the hypnotized parents, with them entering an ambulance that had medical gear in the back to stabilize the victims.

"Of course, its the only thing I can think of." I said, with me entering the car and following after them.

 **Later, home**

"This doesn't seem right." Raven said, and I knew her concerns as this didn't feel right to me either, but their souls needed to be returned to them as soon as possible.

"We start now!" I said, with raven stepping into the square part of the circle across from me, while I stepped into the triangle. "Otshe of eht lewor eapnisl fo neceiaxst, We obeicmn our icgma of otw rpseet dwlsor, to mkae hgeimtsno wne ot evro pwore that fo the mitolar tihwc!" I said, tossing salt at the bodies, with it being sucked up and catching on fire above them, creating a blue ring of fire. "Tohse fo teh ihgehr ipasln fo sinatcexe, ew bioemnb uor igamc of tow epestr lwdsro ot kaem sneiomthg enw to orve orepw thta of eth imorlta ticwh!" I said, tossing a green powder this time, this time it landed underneath them, with plants growing out of the ground. Raven used her magic to lift the plants up, where they were then sent into the flames, they burned instantly, as well as a shockwave that knocked us away.

"I told you, this isn't going to work!" Raven said as I picked myself up, with me narrowing my eyes at the bodies.

"Her hold on them is growing." I said, standing up, gritting my teeth. "We need to find each soul and place an enchantment on it, make them remember who they are, to show them the way back." I said, walking over to the cabinet and opening it, where I started pulling out some ingredients.

"A potion, you want us to make the souls drink a potion?" Raven asked, with me looking at her as I moved over to the table.

"Not drink." I said, where I started mixing everything together. "This is applied to the skin of the soul. Its dangerous, and I didn't want to resort to having to use this then having to come back to do this." I said, with her looking back at the bodies.

"What about the families?" She asked, with me sighing.

"They are out playing football." I said, with her looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "They are tossing a toy around, thinking that they are in some football game. As long as they are here, they will play." I said, with her nodding as I finished. "Here, don't waist it." I said, with her nodding.

"Ill check the streets, you go to their homes and see if you can find them, maybe they remember, maybe they don't." Raven said, where she turned around and walked out, with me following soon after.

 **Later**

'So, this is the third victims home.' I thought, walking up to a nice looking house. 'Not bad, now lets see if I can find the soul.' I thought, walking through the door. Stepping through, sent me somewhere else entirely. I was now in a castle, facing down the one behind everything. "Mother." I said, narrowing my eyes at her as she smirked at me, leaning against the edge of the throne she had made. "You're time is over, Witch." I said, clapping my hands together and then separating them, catching both of them on fire.

"You must remember, worthless brat, that I am immortal, and will always find you!" She said, with me slamming both hands on the ground, sending a wave of fire at her. She teleported out of the way, with me swinging my fist behind me, where she caught it, smirking at me. "You're fight isn't with me, not yet anyways." She said, shoving me back, with me falling through the ground.

Turning myself around, I saw the ground incoming. Clapping my hands, I threw them out, using wind to push me, lessening my fall. Hitting the ground, I rolled and looked up, narrowing my eyes as I saw her staring me down. Hearing laughter echo, I knew it wasn't hers as it was male. Turning around, I was bitch slapped, shocking me as it was by some vampire looking wanabi. Narrowing my eyes, I punched the vampire, who I also recognized as the third victim, but he ended up turning into a swarm of bats.

Seeing him reform, he threw his hand out at me, with me seeing balls of lightning shoot from his hand. Clapping my hands together, a light barrier formed in front of me, knocking all of them back as they hit. Getting grabbed by my throat, I was lifted up, with me looking to my side, seeing him standing there. "Your tricks are interesting, but you have to follow a certain set of rules!" I said, pulling out a cross and slapping it on his face, making him scream.

Getting released, I jumped back and pulled out some ink, with me making a star with a bat in the center of said star. Placing my hand against it, I watched as a sword slowly appeared before me. Standing up as it stopped, I grabbed the sword and pulled it out, with it glowing gold. Taking out the potion, I coated it onto the blade. Jumping at him, he shot lightning at me, with me cutting them in half. Reaching him, I stabbed him in the stomach, with him screaming as a black green exited through his mouth.

Pulling the sword out, I watched as he fell back, being sucked into the ground. Pulling out a gym, I looked up as my mother descended. "Sorry, but I'm cutting you down." I said, with me tossing another gym at her, this one being green. She smacked it, just like I had planned her to do. Instead of destroying it or knocking it away, it seeped into her skin, shocking her as she looked at her hand.

"What did you do?" She asked, trying to pull out the gym, but was shocked as soon as she did, sending her to the ground. "You, fool!?" She said, getting up and holding her other hand out at me, but was shocked again as her magic was sucked into the gym, growing in size. "What is this!?" She yelled, looking from the gym back at me with a glair.

"This is a power dampening gym of my own creation, made it just for you. There's only one way to get rid of it, and I'm sure that not even you can figure it out." I said, taking the other gym and tossing it down, teleporting me away and back home.

 **Later**

Seeing Raven walk in, she stopped once she saw me. "Your face is bruised, I take it that it didn't go well?" She asked, walking over to the other side as I stood up.

"Had a run in with my mother, I'm actually surprised that I got the jump on her." I said, confusing her. "I cut her magic, but even then, she's too strong for me." I said, with her nodding at me. "Are you ready?" I asked, with her nodding. "Lets begin then." I said, stepping forward and taking a deep breath. "Otshe of eht lewor eapnisl fo neceiaxst, We obeicmn our icgma of otw rpseet dwlsor, to mkae hgeimtsno wne ot evro pwore that fo the mitolar tihwc!" I said, tossing salt at the bodies, with it being sucked up and catching on fire above them, creating a blue ring of fire. "Tohse fo teh ihgehr ipasln fo sinatcexe, ew bioemnb uor igamc of tow epestr lwdsro ot kaem sneiomthg enw to orve orepw thta of eth imorlta ticwh!" I said, tossing the green powder, with it landing underneath them, with plants growing out of the ground.

Raven used her magic to lift the plants up, where they were then sent into the flames, instead of burning, they grew in size, where they started releasing a pollen onto them. "What is this?" She asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"The pollen is a natural drawer to the souls, but it needs the bodies of the souls to draw them in." I said, with us watching three souls flying through the room and into the bodies. After a bit, all three of them gasped, coughing after a bit. "Lets get them out of here." I said, walking up to them and freeing them.


End file.
